Any Day Now
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: A look into the life of Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins. One crazy, messy, wonderful life.
1. Six is the magic number

It was a long day in surgery and Callie was fried. After deciding she needed a drink she makes her way to Joe's and walks in just to see the hot blonde pediatric surgeon sitting at the bar. Smiling she walks over and gently taps the lady on the shoulder.

"Dr. Torres." she says smiling back.

"Dr. Robbins." Callie says.

"Hey Callie what can I get ya?" Joe asks as he walks over.

"A club soda Joe, thanks." Callie says.

"You got it." Joe says as he walks away.

"Would you like to join me?" Arizona asks after Joe leaves.

"I would love to." Callie says as she takes a seat next to Arizona.

"I heard about the successful arm reconstruction you performed today." Arizona says.

"Yeah, it went pretty well." Callie says as her club soda is places in front of her.

"Well I am impressed." Arizona says.

"Thanks." Callie says before she takes a sip. "I was pretty impressed with you today too."

"Oh yeah." Arizona chuckles.

"Yeah." Callie flirts back.

"Is that why you were starring at me?" Arizona asks as she looks down at her drink.

"You saw me starring, huh." Callie says slightly embarrassed.

"Kind of hard to miss when a beautiful woman is starring at ya." Arizona jokes back.

"Well you're easy to look at." Callie says. "I would love to continue to…look at you."

"I would love to continue to look at you too." Arizona says back.

"Are you working tonight?" Callie asks.

"Nope just got off, thought I'd head home." Arizona says.

"Head home already, that's a shame." Callie says.

"You could come too, if you want." Arizona says.

Before Callie can answer her phone goes off.

"Crap." Callie says as she takes it out of her purse and sees who's calling.

Arizona looks over at Callie's phone but then her attention is brought to her own rining phone.

"Hey Honey." Callie says over the phone. "What!" Callie exclaims.

Arizona looks over at Callie worried but then answers her phone.

"Hello." Arizona answers. "He's what!"

"I'm headed home right now." Callie says before hanging up.

"Just mop up what you can, I'll be right there." Arizona says as she hangs up and looks at Callie.

"So much for having a little fun." Arizona huffs as she grabs her jacket.

"Let's go, I could hear the water spraying through the phone." Callie says as she puts her hand on the small of Arizona's back and leads her out of the bar.

Later on the two women head into the house to two young children running towards them from the kitchen.

"Mama! Mommy!" the little boy cheers as she runs over.

"Hey Jamie." Callie says as she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you cut anyone open today?" the little girl asks Arizona who leans down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes Colleen, we did." Arizona says.

"That is so gross." The six year old girl replies.

"What happened?" Callie asks to two kids.

"It was so cool Mommy!" Jamie exclaims.

"Yeah!" Colleen agrees.

"Where are the big kids?" Arizona asks.

"Trying to get Theo's foot out of the toilet." Colleen says.

Callie look at Arizona who already looks horrified. Then they hear voices coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"Hold still Theo!"

"We're never gonna get it out!"

"Hand me the Shampoo and the plunger!"

"Did I just hear shampoo and a plunger?" Arizona asks her wife before she rushes upstairs.

"You two don't move." Callie says as she heads after her wife.

"Can we breath?" Jamie asks.

"Yes." Callie says as she makes her way up.

Arizona and Callie rush down the hallway and open the door to the bathroom to the sight of 2 of their children soak and wet trying to get Theo's foot out of the toilet.

"How did this happen?" Arizona asks as Callie rushes over to the toilet.

"Well…" Sara says as she gets up off the ground.

"This place is a mess! There's water everywhere!" Arizona says looking around.

"You can thank Mikey for that one Mom." Sara says selling out her brother.

"Hey! I never said I was some sort of plumber." Mikey defends to his older sister.

"Are you okay?" Callie asks Theo as she examines the leg.

But before he can answer DJ comes running in.

"Hey, I got some rope." DJ says but her eyes get big when she sees her mothers in the bathroom. "Woops."

"Theo how did this happen?" Callie asks.

"Mikey broke the toilet!" Theo says.

"I didn't break the toilet DJ broke it!" Mikey defends.

"I didn't break it…well, not really." DJ says.

"What do you mean not really?" Arizona asks.

"I sort of dropped something down the toilet and Theo and I tried to get it out." DJ rambles.

"Yeah, using a coat hanger and a big wad of tape." Sara says rolling her eyes.

"You shoved a wad of duct tape in the toilet." Callie groans trying not to lose her cool.

"We didn't think it through, I'll give you that." DJ says.

"Long story short the toilet started to overflow and I tried to stop the water…with my foot." Theo says.

"I had nothing to do with this." Mikey says to Arizona who lets out a deep breath.

"Me neither!" Sara defends to Callie who is kneeling and putting her hands into the toilet.

"Weren't you two in charge." Arizona says looking at the two oldest.

"Yeah, but come on this isn't our fault!" Sara defends.

"Okay Theo, ready pull." Callie says.

Theo starts to pull it out as Callie helps weasel it out. Eventually they get it out.

"There." Callie huffs.

"My leg is shriveled like a prune." Theo says looking at it.

"Here." Arizona says handing him the towel.

"What got stuck in the toilet?" Callie asks looking down at it.

"Well there's the wire and the tape and…ahh." DJ says.

"Ahh…what?" Arizona asks.

"Sara's charm bracelet." DJ whispers.

"What!" Sara exclaims. "I told you never to touch my stuff!"

"Clearly we know why." Theo say.

"Ahhh I'm gonna kill you!" Sara screams as she lunges at DJ but is stopped when Callie grabs a hold of her, wrapping her arm around her wait.

"You will not kill your sister until after this bathroom is cleaned up." Callie says.

Then Jamie and Colleen come running down the hallway and stop in the hallway outside the bathroom.

"Ahh man! They got his foot out." Jamie grumbles.

"I thought I told you two not to move." Callie says.

"Colleen moved first so she lost the contest." Jamie says.

"It wasn't a contest, it was a-oh never mind." Callie says as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay it is late and way past your bedtime." Arizona says to the two youngest.

"How are we supposed to go to bed at a time like this. The bathroom is under water!" Colleen says.

"Now young lady." Arizona says as she points down the hall.

"We always miss out on all the fun." Colleen grumbles as she walks down to her room.

"What about a story?" Jamie asks."I'll be right there to read you guys a story and tuck you in." Arizona says to the 4 year old."Okay." Jamie says before he slips off after Colleen.

Then the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Arizona says as she leaves the bathroom to go back downstairs.

"Yeah we should probably get to bed too." Mikey says.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Theo says as the 4 oldest kids try to head out of the bathroom."Oh no you don't." Callie stops.

"You four are cleaning this bathroom up." Callie says.

"But I didn't even-" Sara begins to argue.

"You four are to clean this up and get whatever you stuck in the toilet out, is that understood." Callie says.

"Yes." the four grumble as they head back towards the toilet.

"Good, I'll get you guys a couple of mops." Callie says as she heads out of the bathroom.

Later that night after the bathroom was cleaned up and all the kids in bed Callie heads into the bedroom to see the blonde doctor already in bed.

"Well tonight was interesting." Callie snorts as she slips off her jeans and heads towards the walk in closet.

"Our children one day are going to burn this house down." Arizona says as she continues to flip through her book.

"It's only a matter of time." Callie agrees as she walks out of the closet with her pajamas on.

She then crawls into bed and looks over at her wife who is reading her book.

"Your starring at me again Dr. Torres." Arizona says once more that night.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I married the hot peds surgeon and made her the other mother to my six kids." Callie jokes as she slides on closer to Arizona.

"Six crazy, trouble starting, wonderful, amazing kids." Arizona says smiling as she looks over at her wife.

Six kids who are all in their room fast asleep." Callie whispers as she leans in grinning as she moves to straddle the blonde.

Dr. Torres are you trying to seduce me?" Arizona asks grinning.

"Always." Callie says as she leans down and kisses the blonde beneath her.


	2. A Typical Morning

It's early in the morning and Callie wakes up to the sight of her wife fast asleep next to her. She starts to smile as she sees the woman she loves start to stir awake and open her eyes.

"Hi." Callie says smiling at Arizona.

"Hi." Arizona yawns as she wipes some sleep in her eyes.

Callie smiles and leans in for a kiss but is met by a small foot coming up through the covers.

"Auggh." Callie says as she moves the foot away.

"Colleen." Arizona laughs a little.

"Colleen." Callie says as she moves the covers and sees her fast asleep.

"Time to get up Baby." Arizona says as she grabs the little girl's legs and moves them around a bit.

Colleen begins to wipes at her eye and moves to sit up on the bed.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" Callie asks as she stretches out her neck and stand up from the bed.

"Yeah, a really bad one." Colleen says sadly.

"Oh Sweetie." Arizona says as she grabs her head and brings it to her lips to place a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go get dressed for school okay."

"Okay." Colleen says as she hops off the bed and runs out of the room.

"That's the third night this week." Arizona says to Callie.

"It's a phase, the older kids went through it too." Callie says as she puts some lotion on her hands.

"I know that…doesn't mean that I enjoy seeing them scared." Arizona says as she stands up.

"That's because you are a good Mommy." Callie says smiling.

"And you're a good Mama." Arizona says as she leans in and gives Callie a kiss.

"Ewe it's too early." DJ says from the door.

Arizona pulls back from Callie and the two turn to their middle daughter.

"Too early for what." Callie says as she walks over and grabs the young girl placing a big kiss on her head.

"Mama." DJ whines as Arizona watches with a smile.

"Come on let's go get the rest of the troops out of bed." Callie says as she nudges the young girl out the door.

Later on Callie is in the kitchen getting breakfast things ready while Jamie and Colleen sit at the table eating their breakfast.

"What's the capital of Idaho?" Jamie asks before taking a bit of his cereal.

Colleen shrugs her shoulders.

"It's ahh Boise." Callie says while placing two cups of juice in front of Colleen and Jamie.

"Oh." Jamie says nodding his head.

Callie just lets out a laugh.

D.J. then comes into the house from outside.

"Fed the dogs, I prefer cash, but personal checks are ok too." D.J. says with a smile as she holds out her hand.

"Funny." Callie says as she hands D.J. a box of cereal before leaving the kitchen towards the laundry room.

"Worth a shot." D.J. says as she goes over and sits by Colleen.

"No Sara." Arizona says walking into the kitchen with Sara behind her.

"Mom, please, please." Sara pleads following Arizona.

"You are not getting a tattoo, final answer." Arizona says as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

Then Callie walks back into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Sara calls out to Callie.

"No tattoo." Callie says holding a clothes basket knowing what Sara wants.

"Uugghh." Sara says storming out of the kitchen passing Mikey on the way out.

"Mama have you seen my book report?" Mikey asks.

Callie picks up the report from the counter and passes it to Mikey.

"Ahh thanks." Mikey says relieved before going to the kitchen table.

"Where's Theo?" Arizona asks looking for her middle son.

"He says he's not going to school." Mikey says.

"What, why?" Callie asks, as she and Arizona look at the kids at the table.

"Chuck Bowman is going to cream him today." D.J. says.

"What do you mean cream?" Arizona asks.

"Theo is going to be lucky to see his next birthday." D.J says.

"I'll go talk to him." Callie says as she touched Arizona's arm.

"Alright, go get your back packs…the bus is going to be here pretty soon." Arizona says to the two young kid as she looks through some notes of an upcoming surgery.

"Mom I have karate after school." D.J. says walking up to Arizona as Colleen and Jamie run past.

"Okay honey, umm…Sara." Arizona says seeing Sara walk back into the kitchen.

Sara looks at her wanting to know what she wants still a little steamed.

"Can you pick up your sister at her karate lesson after school?" Arizona asks.

"I can't I have my soccer scrimmage." Sara says while taking a sip of a juice on the table.

"Oh yeah, umm Mikey?" Arizona asks as she looks at Mikey.

"Yeah, alright." Mikey says.

"Thank you." Arizona says.

"Mikey we're gonna be late." Sara says as she grabs her book bag.

"Alright, bye mom." Mikey says.

"Bye kids, Sara home after the scrimmage." Arizona says.

Sara waves her hand as she and Mikey leave the house to go to school.

"That's code for no boyfriend, huh Mom." DJ says smiling.

"Yes it is. Do you have your stuff for school?" Arizona asks.

"Yep." D.J. says.

Then the bus from outside starts to honk.

"Oh crap." Arizona says. "The bus is here!" Arizona calls out.

Colleen and Jamie run down the stairs, with Theo and Callie right behind them.

"Okay here are your lunches." Arizona says as she hands Colleen and Jamie their lunch boxes.

"Bye." D.J. says leaving the house.

"Bye Mommy." Jamie says giving Arizona a kiss.

"Bye sweetie." Arizona says giving Jamie a kiss and a hug.

"Bye Mommy." Colleen says.

"Bye Collie belle." Arizona says.

"Bye guys be good, Colleen remember to make sure that Jamie gets to his classroom." Callie says giving each a kiss.

"Bye Mama." Jamie says.

"Bye Mama." Colleen says two as the two leave.

Theo not saying anything starts to walk but Arizona stops him.

"Hey are you okay?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, yeah." Theo says as he leaves.

Callie touches his head as he leaves.

Callie lets out a deep breath tired and looks at Arizona with a tilted head.

"Is he okay?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Callie says as she walks over to Arizona.

Arizona lets out a smile.

"What time is your first surgery today?" Callie asks.

"Noon, prep at eleven." Arizona says. "Do you still have that consult with the Chief."

"Yep, but I'm free for a late lunch after your surgery.

"You're on Dr. Torres." Arizona says as she grabs her things. "Are you sure you don't want to ride together." Arizona says.

"Yup, I have a few errands to take care of." Callie says.

"Errands." Arizona says with a big smile.

"Yes, errands." Callie says.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our anniversary would it." Arizona says still grinning as she closes the gap between her and Callie.

"Oh no! I forgot all about our anniversary." Callie jokes.

"You are so not funny." Arizona says before she places a quick peck on Callie's lips.

"Oh yes I am." Callie says as Arizona heads out of the kitchen.

"I love you!" Callie calls out.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too!" Arizona calls back before she leaves the house.


	3. Fighting Lessons vs Hormonal Teenagers

Later on a couple hours after school ended, Theo is in his and Mikey's room hanging out when the door open and his older brother peeks in.

"Garage, ten minutes don't tell anyone." Mikey says as he looks into the bedroom where Theo is laying on the bed reading a comic book.

"What?" Theo asks confused as he looks up from his book.

"Just do it all right." Mikey says with a mischievous smile before he walks away.

Theo watches him leave and then looks back at his comic book. "Great." he mutters shaking his head.

Back downstairs Callie is in the living room picking up a few things when the door opens to Sara and her boyfriend Kyle laughing.

"Hey." Callie says as she eyes the two teenagers.

"Mama!" Sara says surprised as she and Kyle stop in their tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"My surgery this afternoon got cancelled." Callie says to the flustered teenage girl. "I thought Mom told you to come straight home after practice."

"I did." Sara insists, knowing exactly what Arizona meant. "with Kyle." she finishes.

"Hi Dr. T." Kyle says as he waves his hand.

"Kyle." Callie mutters with a fake smile.

Sara rolls her eyes at her mother before she grabs Kyle's hand and starts towards the stairs. "We'll be in my room."

"Nu-uh, you will be right here." Callie says referring to the living room.

"Mamá." Sara groans. "No empieces con mi Sara!" Callie warns her daughter, not wanting a huge fight."Mamá sólo vamos a hablar." Sara defends as she rolls her eyes."Sí, un minuto de su hablar, al minuto siguiente él tiene las manos encima de su camisa y su lengua está en la boca!" Callie rambles on causing Sara to cover her face in embarrassment, even though Kyle has no idea what they are saying.

"Mama!" Sara whines.

"Living room." Callie drawls out as she walks away towards the kitchen.

"God." Sara mutters under her breath as she walks over to the couch and takes a seat.

Kyle looks to the kitchen and back at Sara completely lost."What was that?" he then asks as he hops over the couch and takes a seat by Sara.

"Basically we're horny idiots bound to get pregnant." Sara sighs annoyed.

"Is that what she said?" Kylas asks still confused.

"No, but that's what she meant." Sara groans as she picks up a magazine from the coffee table and flips it open."Cool." Kyle laughs, resulting in an elbow in the gut from Sara. "Owe."

Theo walks secretly towards the garage, making sure nobody sees him. Not wanting to get caught doing something stupid, since Mikey is involved. He open the door and sees Mikey clearing some junk out of the way.

"Okay, I'm here." Theo groans as he closes the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna help you with your bully problem." Mikey says as he walks over to Theo.

"I don't have a bully problem." Theo lies.

"What about Chuck Bowman." Mikey says.

"Wha-who told you!" Theo exclaims angry.

"It doesn't matter, I'm gonna teach you some playground moves." Mikey says as he jabs his fist in the air.

"It was DJ, wasn't it!" Theo says after thinking about it.

Just then D.J. walks in from the back door with a bag of microwave popcorn eating it smiling.

"Did I miss anything?" D.J. asks.

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!" Theo yells.

"Relax, D.J. can help." Mikey says.

"How?" Theo asks with an angry frown.

D.J. walks by Theo and hits him on the side of the leg, and he goes down. D.J. keeps walking and jumps up on a garage stool. Mikey looks down at Theo, knowing he doesn't have to explain anything.

"Shut up." Theo says as Mikey helps him stand up.

"Okay look I am going to teach you some things so you can stand up to whatever bullies come your way." Mikey says.

"I thought that I was supposed to avoid fighting with Chuck, not throw the first punch." Theo says.

"Look you throw the first punch, it shows Chuck Bowman that you're not afraid and he'll leave you alone." Mikey says.

"Really." Theo says.

"Trust me, I've had my share of playground fights." Mikey says.

Theo thinks about it and then nods his head in agreement. "All right." he sighs.

"Thatta kid." Mikey smiles as he rubs his hands together. "Alright let's see your fighting position.

Theo nods his head and puts his hands in front of his face, squinting his eyes. Clearly getting ready to get hit.

"Okay the first thing you've got to do is not look like your preparing to get the crap kicked out of you." Mikey says as he brings Theo's hands away from his face.

"What do you mean." Theo asks.

"He means the next time Chuck approaches you don't go into the fetal position." D.J. says before eating a piece of popcorn.

Theo rolls his eyes at D.J., but Mikey just lets out a laugh.

"Alright now get in a position that you'll be able to hit me.." Mikey says.

Theo holds up his hands out really far and clenches his fists. Mikey sees this and corrects him, he bends Theo's arms so he is guarding his face.

"You want to guard your face with your fists." Mikey says.

"Oh." Theo says.

D.J. lets out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Alright swing at me." Mikey says.

Theo swings at Mikey. Mikey ducks and playfully smacks Theo in the side of the head.

"Owe!" Theo yells.

Then Mikey hits him on the other side of the head.

"Hey, quit hitting me!" Theo yells.

"Theo this is where you hit him back." D.J. says.

Mikey points at D.J. in agreement.

"If I knew how to hit, I wouldn't be here." Theo says.

"Okay, okay first I want you to fake with your left and then swing at me with your right…like this." Mikey says as he pretends to hit Theo, showing him what to do.

Theo then copies what Mikey does.

"Good." Mikey says.

"Really." Theo says shocked.

"Yeah pretty good, what do you think Deej?" Mikey asks.

"It doesn't make me want to hurl." DJ says with a shrug of the shoulders.

Mikey then goes back to Theo and teaches him another move, wanting to get him ready for his next run in with the bully.

Back inside Sara and Kyle are sitting on the couch in the living room laughing watching TV, when the door opens up.

"I'm home-" Arizona calls out but stops when she sees Kyle with his arm around her eldest daughter on her couch.

"Oh Kyle." Arizona groans as she walks over to the two.

"Dr. R." Kyle greets with a smile as he turns his head around, not catching the groan.

"I didn't know that you were coming over today." Arizona says mostly to Sara who is trying to avoid Arizona's laser stare.

"I love it here Dr. R, this place rocks." Kyle greets.

"Great, thanks." Arizona says with a plastered on smile.

"Yeah your guys' fridge is way fuller then my mom's." Kyle laughs before he turns his head back towards the TV.

"Of course." Arizona says with an annoyed laugh, before she turns to Sara. "Sara." he warns.

"He has work in an hour Mom." Sara reassures her.

"Good." Arizona says as she walks away from the two and heads into the kitchen.

She walks into the kitchen and lets out a sigh of happiness and relief when she sees her wife sitting at the table helping the two youngest kids with their homework.

"Hi Mommy!" Jamie greets as he waves over at him.

"Hi Baby." Arizona says as she walks over and gives him a kiss on the head.

"Mama's helping us with our homework." Colleen says smiling as she too receives a kiss on the head.

"I can see that." Arizona says with a smile as she walks over to Callie and lays a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Kyle's here." Arizona whispers in Callie's ear.

"I know, I've had my eyes on them like a hawk." Callie laughs as Arizona pulls away and takes a seat next top Jamie at the table.

"Mommy do you know what the Capital of Nebraska is?" Jamie asks as he looks up from his paper.

Arizona looks at Callie confused at why she is giggling to herself before answering the 5 year old. "Lincoln."

"Oh." Jamie says to himself.

Arizona lets out a smile as she looks at Callie wanting an explanation.

"Jamie has gotten very interested in capitals." Callie says as she helps Colleen with a math problem.

"Ahh." Arizona says with a nod as she looks back at the homework in front of the kids.

But before Arizona can help Theo, D.J., and Mikey all rush into the kitchen but stop in the tracks when they see Callie and Arizona sitting at the table helping Colleen and Jamie.

"Where have you guys been?" Arizona asks.

"Around." The three say almost at the same time.

"What's going on?" Callie asks knowing they are up to something.

"Nothing." The three say almost at the same time before rushing out of the kitchen.

Arizona and Callie watch as they rush out of the kitchen.

"They're up to something." Callie says looking at Arizona.

"Oh yeah." Arizona agrees before looking down at Jamie's assignment.

"Yeah." Callie lets out an exhausted breath before looking back down at Colleen's homework.

Later that night after dinner Callie is in her room getting a few clean towels out of her and Arizona's bathroom. Sara then comes walking into the room, clearly with something on her mind and leans against the open door.

"Mama?" Sara asks from the doorway.

"Yes?" Callie asks as she looks around her room for her case notes to work on later.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sara asks.

"Of course." Callie says as she grabs the case notes off her bed and places them on her dresser.

Sara takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Callie seeing this looks at her seeing the internal struggle."Never mind." Sara laughs nervously as she books it away from the door.

"Sara!" Callie calls out.

"What was that?" Arizona asks as she walks into the room with a clothes basket, seeing Sara book it into her own room.

"Sara wanted to ask me a question." Callie says.

"And?" Arizona asks confused as she sets the basket down on the ground and heads back out of the room."And then she bolted." Callie says as she follows her.

"Uh-oh." Arizona says.

"I'm not going to worry about it now." Callie breaths as she shakes her head.

"I'm guessing the towels are for Colleen's bath." Arizona says.

"Colleen is bathed and already reading in bed, this is for Jamie." Callie says.

"Uh-oh." Arizona laughs.

"I know, I'm already anticipating ruining this sweater." Callie says knowing her son's tendency to splash around.

"Well I would do it, but I have bigger fish to fry." Arizona says as the two stops in front of the side bathroom.

"Are you going to go interrogate Mikey and Theo?" Callie asks.

"Yes, are you doing to take DJ?" Arizona asks.

"Are we really going to waste our time on her, I have yet to get that kid to crack on anything." Callie says.

Arizona thinks about it, but then realizes that her wife is right. "You're right." she breaths as she passes Callie on her way to the boys' room.

Jamie then comes running over to Callie all excited.

"Is it time for my bath Mama?" Jamie asks.

"Yup." Callie laughs as she places the towel over his head. "Let's keep the splashing to a minimum alright." she says

Jamie moves the towel a little of his head and looks up at Callie. "I make no promises."

"Come on." Callie laughs as he picks Jamie up causing him to giggle and brigs him in the bathroom.

Meanwhile Arizona pushes the already open door further open to find Theo laying on his bed, resting his back against the backboard reading a book, and Mikey sitting at his deck trying to cover up a car magazine with some homework at the sound of the door being pushed open.

"Hey Guys." Arizona says as she walks into Mikey and Theo's room.

"Hey Mom." Theo says from his bed while Mikey gives her a wave from his desk.

"Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to talk, or I don't know…" Arizona says as she sits on the foot of Theo's bed. "…Confess."

Theo's eyes get big, Arizona squints her eyes noticing him glancing over at Mikey who shakes his head at him telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Confess." Theo squeaks before taking a cough to get his voice back to normal. "Confess what?" Theo asks trying to keep cool.

"I don't know…but you confess now and I'll reduce your sentence." Arizona says.

Theo opens his mouth wanting to take the deal, but Mikey jumps in before he has the chance.

"Mom we haven't done anything." Mikey says interrupting Theo.

Arizona looks at Theo who eventually nods his head furiously in agreement with Mikey.

"Okay." Arizona breaths as she gets up from the bed and heads to the door. "Oh boys."

"Yeah." Theo says after taking a nervous swallow.

"May I remind the both of you that lying to your mother adds to the sentence." Arizona says.

Theo looks at Mikey who shakes his head to Theo, not wanting him to give in.

"We know." Mikey says.

"I see." Arizona says. "Okay, lights out in an hour guys." she adss as she opens up the door.

"Okay, goodnight Mom." Theo says.

"Night Mom." Mikey says as he waves at her.

"Hmmm." Arizona hums as she leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

"We're dead." Theo says.

"We're not dead." Mikey reassures as he returns to his homework.

"Yes we are! They always find out!" Theo hisses.

"No they always find out what you and DJ are up to." Mikey corrects him. "I however have kept plenty from them, so relax."

"Oh yeah." Theo says as he thinks about it. "What about Sara?" he asks.

"Sara's too dumb to lie." Mikey laughs.

"Right." Theo laughs as he shakes his head, thinking of all the trouble she's gotten in this year alone. Thanks in most part to the shaggy haired moron she's dating.

Arizona defeated makes her way downstairs to find her wife sitting on the couch looking over some work with a couple of glasses of wine waiting for the both of them.

"Well?" Callie asks as she puts down her case notes on the coffee table.

"Their lips are sealed." Arizona sighs as she takes a seat next to Callie.

"Really?" Callie says shocked. "Even Theo."

"Even Theo….with a lot of coaching from Miguel." Arizona says.

"Of course." Callie says as she covers her face with her hands exhausted. "What do you think it is?"

"Who knows….with our kids, I don't think we can rule anything out." Arizona replies as she grabs her glass of wine off the coffee table and takes a sip. "What about the little ones?" Arizona asks.

"Bathed and in bed." Callie smiles.

"And the girls?" Arizona asks.

"DJ is doing some last minute work on her science project." Callie says.

"What about Sara?" Arizona asks.

"Sara is not texting Kyle." Callie says putting the word not in air quotes."Callie." Arizona whines.

"I told her ten minutes and if she's still on that phone in ten minutes, she's grounded." Callie reassures her wife."Good….I don't like that kid." Arizona groans.

"I know Hon." Callie laughs as she puts her hand on the back of Arizona's back and rubs it a bit."You know who he reminds me of." Arizona says ready to go on a tangent.

"Mark." Callie says knowing the answer, havening heard this tangent more then once.

"Mark!" Arizona exclaims. "Our little girl is dating Mark!" she adds.

"Our daughter is not dating Mark." Callie laughs.

"No she's dating Mark 30 years ago." Arizona mumbles as she downs the rest of her drink.

"I think you need to relax, she's seventeen. She's going to have lots of boyfriends." Callie says as she picks up her case nots again and looks down at them.

"Are you trying to make me feel better." Arizona says squinting her eyes at Callie."Yes." Callie says innocently.

"Augghh." Arizona groans as she leans back on the couch covering her eyes with her elbow.


	4. Playground Fights and Bleacher Loving

In the middle of the afternoon at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, Arizona is sitting eating lunch in the hospital cafeteria when Teddy comes walking in.

"Hey, how did it go in there?" Teddy asks as she walks over to Arizona and takes a seat by her.

"It went well, Felix is going to make a full recovery." Arizona says as she stretches out her arms.

"That's great." Teddy says before she notices Arizona yawning. "You look exhausted.

"I feel exhausted." Arizona says.

"Long surgery?" Teddy asks.

"Yep…and you know I had a foot pinned to my neck last night." Arizona says yawning.

"Kinky." Teddy laughs.

"I was talking about Colleen." Arizona says glaring at her friend.

"Ahh." Teddy laughs.

"She is still having nightmares." Arizona says before she takes a sip of her water. "She's been crawling into bed with me and Callie for the past week.

"That's gotta put a damper on the old love life." Teddy says.

"Yes." Arizona hisses.

"I'm actually having the same problem." Teddy gives in.

"Really." Arizona sings intrigued.

"Yes, the baby is still not sleeping through the night." Teddy says. "But Henry and I have made some adjustments."

"Yeah everybody saw you two adjusting in the on call room yesterday." Arizona says.

"What!" Teddy shrieks embarrassed.

"Yep." Arizona says laughing as Callie comes walking over with Owen."Yep what?" Callie asks as she takes a seat next to her wife, while Owen sits down by Teddy.

"Teddy and Henry yesterday." Arizona says.

"Oh right, afternoon delight." Callie laughs as Owen shakes his head embarrassed.

"Oh shut up." Teddy says as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"We're sorry, we're sorry." Arizona says as she tilts her head at Teddy. "Hey are you back on breast feeding, I know you were having troubles with that." Arizona asks.

"Ahh!" Owen says not wanting to hear the answer.

"What?" Arizona asks.

"What!" Owen repeats. "We need more male doctors around this place." Owen huffs.

"Are you kidding me, you guys are just as bad as us." Teddy says.

"Yeah, and plus Derek is the one that told me about Teddy's problems." Arizona says.

"Wait, Derek?" Teddy says confused at why he was talking about her breastfeeding issues.

"Derek doesn't count, he conditions his hair." Owen jokes.

The three ladies laugh until Callie's pager goes off. Callie looks down and sees that she has a call at the nurse's station. "I'll be right back." Callie says as she gets up and walks away.

Arizona watches her leave and a few seconds later her own pager goes off, she looks down and too notices she has a phone call at the nurse's station. "That's weird."

"What?" Teddy asks.

"I have a phone call too." Arizona says as she gets up.

"Cute." Teddy teases.

"I'll be back." Arizona says as she grabs her water and walks out towards the hallway.

Once she gets to the nurse's station she notices Callie shaking her head while listening on the phone.

Arizona then picks up the spare phone and presses the line 3 button. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins." Arizona nods.

"Yes Dr. Robbins, it's Principal Fulton. I'm calling because of your son Theo." he says.

"Theo? Is he okay?" Arizona asks getting nervous.

"Your son Theo was in a fight earlier at recess." Principal Fulton says.

"What?" Arizona says shocked.

"Yes we're going to need you or your wife to come down and get him, he's being sent home for the rest of the day." Principal Fulton says.

"Oh my god." Arizona mumbles as she looks at her wife who looks just as angry as her. "Alright Principal Fulton, one of us will be right over." she says before she hangs up.

Arizona lets out a frustrated breath and looks over at her wife who too has hung up the phone.

"Theo got into a fight." Arizona says as she inches closer to Callie.

"I see your kid fight and I'll raise you indecent exposure on school grounds." Callie says.

"What!" Arizona exclaims.

"Sara and Kyle were caught making out under the bleachers during lunch by a teacher." Callie says. "And our daughter was shirtless."

Arizona looks at Callie with a wide open mind before she shakes her head angrily. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"They're sending her home for the rest of the day." Callie says.

"I can't-" Arizona starts but stops herself not wanting to freak out in the middle of the hospital.

"I know. "Callie says shaking her head. "We should probably get going." Callie says as she walks away from the station.

"Yeah." Arizona says following her wife. "Oh wait! I have surgery in an hour." Arizona says as she touches her forehead.

"That's right." Callie huffs. "Alright I will go get the delinquents and bring them home, I'm done for the rest of the day anyways." Callie says.

"Okay." Arizona says nodding her head. "I'll come home straight after the surgery." Arizona says as she stops in front of the attending's lounge.

"Sounds good." Callie huffs.

"I'm…going…to…kill…her." Arizona says slowly.

"I know Hon, I know." Callie says as she touches Arizona's arm before she walks away.

Callie shaking her head walks into the lounge to get her stuff to go pick up her little trouble makers.

Later on after Callie and Sara walk out of the high school and head towards the car. Theo already in the front seat sees his sister approaching and climbs in the back.

Sara opens the door and takes a seat. She sighs annoyed and embarrassed before turning to see her little brother.

"What happened to you?" Sara asks as she looks back at her little brother, noticing the black eye.

"I got in a fight with Chuck Bowman." Theo grumbles.

"Did you win?" Sara asks.

"Sara." Callie lectures as she puts on her sunglasses.

"Sorry." Sara says before she looks at Theo who nods his head smiling.

Sara returns the smile and looks straight ahead but her smile immediately disappears when her mother opens her mouth.

"Sara your mom is coming home early tonight and the three of us are going to have a long, long talk." Callie says as she starts the car.

Sara lets out a frustrated breath and leans back in her seat, not looking forward to the impending lecture. Callie looks in the mirror and can see her middle son smug as a bug looking out his own window, thinking he's getting off the hook.

"We'll be talking to you as well Theodore." Callie says.

"Ahh man." Theo whines as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Yup, it's gonna be a long night." Callie says as she pulls out of the parking lot with two sulking kids in her car.

Back at the hospital Teddy is sitting in the lounge looking over a few things, when Arizona comes walking in looking pissed off.

"Hey is everything okay?" Teddy asks as Arizona comes walking into the attending's lounge, taking off her scrub cap.

"Is everything okay, is everything okay!" Arizona exclaims.

"I'm going to go with no." Teddy says slowly.

"2 of my children got sent home from school today!" Arizona exclaims.

"Mikey and DJ?" Teddy guesses.

"Nope." Arizona says as she takes off her scrub top. "Sara and Theo."

"What?" Teddy says surprised.

"Yep. Theo was fighting and Sara got caught making out with her boyfriend under the bleaches half naked." Arizona huffs as she pulls her sweater over her head.

"Ah geeze." Teddy says trying not to laugh.

"You want some advise, when Wyatt and Abigail get to be teenagers…..boarding school." Arizona says as she takes off her scrub pants.

"I'll keep that in mind." Teddy laughs.

"Teenagers." Arizona mumbles as she grabs her jeans and puts them on.

"What can you do, they grow up." Teddy says.

"I don't want them to grow up." Arizona sighs. "I want my little girl back who thought boys had cooties." she finishes as she puts on her shoes and grabs her bag.

"They can't stay 6 forever." Teddy sighs.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Arizona says as she heads towards the door.

"Hey!" Teddy calls out getting Arizona to stop in her steps. "You want some advise?"

"No." Arizona mutters.

"Take a few deep breaths before you talk to Sara." Teddy says.

"Hey, your kids are both under 6." Arizona states. "You know nothing yet about the complexities of mothering crazy teenagers."

"Breath Hon, breath." Teddy smiles.

"Rookie." Arizona huffs to Teddy before she walks away.

After school Mikey, DJ, Jamie, and Colleen come rushing into the house laughing and talking when Callie comes walking in from the kitchen.

"Mama you should have seen it!" DJ says as she walks over.

"What?" Callie asks.

"The fight! It was so cool, Theo was amazing!" DJ cheers.

"I'm sure it was." Callie groans sarcastically.

"So where's Sara?" Mikey asks smirking.

Callie looks over at him and shakes her head. "Your sister is up in her room."

"Bye." Mikey laughs as he heads up the stairs.

"Mikey, wait what happened?" DJ asks as she follows Mikey up the stairs.

"Auggh." Callie groans as she touches her forehead.

"Mama why didn't Theo and Sara ride home with us?" Jamie asks confused.

"Your brother and sister got in trouble so I had to pick them up." Callie says.

"No good, huh Mama." Colleen says shaking her head. "What went wrong with those two." she says.

"Thank you Colleen." Callie says shaking her head.

"Can we have a snack?" Jamie asks.

"Yes, but just a little one." Callie says as she guides the two smallest children into the kitchen. "Before dinner."

"What are we having?" Colleen asks.

"Chicken casserole and steamed vegetables." Callie says as she goes into the fridge and takes out a couple of juice boxes.

"Yum I love chicken!" Colleen says as she hops down at the island next to Jamie.

"I know." Callie smiles as she places the juice boxes in front of the kids.

"Mama is chicken meat?" Jamie asks curios.

"Yes. Chicken is meat." Callie says as she turns to her youngest, already nervous at where this could possibly go.

"Are all animals meat?" Jamie asks.

"Ahh…..yes." Callie says hesitantly.

"Are Gilligan and Louie meat?" Jamie asks.

"No, Gilligan and Louie are pets." Colleen glares at Jamie. "Right Mom."

"Ahhh…..well…uhh." Callie stammers not knowing what to say as DJ comes walking in."

"DJ, are Gilligan and Louie meat?" Colleen asks knowing she'll get a straight answer from her older sister.

"Yes." DJ answers as she walks over to Callie and grabs an apple from the counter.

"DJ." Callie warns.

"What! Dog is considered a delicacy in parts of Asia." DJ answers as she bites into her apple.

"Ewe!" Colleen whines as she hops from the island and heads out of the kitchen.

"Gilligan and Louie are my friends DJ!" Jamie exclaims as he hops down and runs out of the kitchen, most likely to check on the dogs outside.

Callie lets out a frustrated breath as she watches the two run out before turning to DJ who is oblivious. Callie seeing this reaches over and pinches her shoulder a little bit.

"What!" DJ asks.

"Dog is a delicacy, really." Callie says with her mom laser stare.

"It's true." DJ laughs.

"Well, if your brother and sister don't eat their dinner tonight because they are thinking about dog meat, you are going to be in trouble young lady." Callie says.

"I'm gonna get in trouble! What about the Shirtless Wonder and Fighto!" DJ laughs.

"Homework….now." Callie says.

"Fine." DJ groans as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Kids, Callie." she reminds her self as she walks to the fridge and pulls out the chicken. "You wanted these kids." she then breaths.


	5. Lecture, Dinner, Lecture

Arizona opens the door to the house and can see Callie pacing in the living room with Theo sitting on the sofa, but she immediately walks over and pulls her wife further into the foyer, away from Theo.

"Hi." Callie says as she places a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Sorry, my surgery ran late." Arizona says as she walks over.

"It's okay, we've been waiting." Callie says as she nods towards Theo.

"What happened with Theo and Sara?" Arizona asks.

"They both got sent home for the rest of the day." Callie says.

"That's it." Arizona says surprised.

"No. Theo has 2 weeks of detention, while Sara has 3 weeks of detention." Callie explains.

Arizona nods and then the two walks back into the living room where Theo is waiting.

"May I says off the bat Mom that you look lovely today." Theo says trying to suck up.

"Thank you Theo." Arizona says with a smile. "You're still in trouble." she then adds before turning back to Callie. "Where's Mikey?"

"What does Mikey have to do with this?" Callie whisper to her wife.

"Mikey is involved, and needs to be punished." Arizona says.

Callie thinks about it and then turns to Theo. "Did Mikey tell you to fight?"

"No." Theo says quickly.

"Theodore." Callie says.

"Yes." Theo gives in.

"See!" Arizona says to Callie before turning towards the stairs.

"Miguel Daniel, living room now!" Arizona calls out.

"Uh-oh full name, somebody's in trouble!" Colleen laughs as she walks into the living room from the kitchen.

"Colleen." Callie says as she bends down to eye level with the six year old.

"Hhm?" Colleen asks.

"Go up to your room please." Callie says.

"But I want to see you and Mommy yell at Mikey and Theo." Colleen whines.

"We don't need an audience Colleen. Room, now." Callie says.

"Fine." Colleen huffs as Callie places her hand on her head gently before she walks towards the stairs passing Mikey on the way up.

"Good luck Bro." Colleen says as she touches his arm.

"Thanks." Mikey says confused as she hustles upstairs. "What's up?" he asks as he heads down and walks over to Arizona and Callie.

"Couch." Arizona points.

Mikey lets out a breath and sits next to his brother.

"Do you both remember me asking if anything was going on." Arizona says.

"Yes." they both mumble.

"And do you boys also remember lying to me about nothing going on." Arizona says.

"Yes." they says again.

"Which is why you are both grounded for 3 weeks." Callie says.

"What!" Theo and Mikey argue.

"2 weeks for fighting and 1 week for lying to us." Arizona says to the two boys.

"Geeze." Theo mumbles angry as he leans back on the couch.

"But it wasn't my fight!" Mikey says.

"No but you were the one that told Theo to fight." Callie says jumping in.

"God, this sucks." Mikey mumbles as he leans back like his brother.

"And Theo you will an apology letter to your principal for fighting." Arizona says.

"Fine." Theo grumbles knowing there's no use in arguing.

"Now I want you two to go wash up for dinner and help the little kids while you're up there." Arizona says.

"Fine." Theo and Mikey both say as they stand up and walks towards the stairs.

Callie and Arizona both watch them disappear upstairs before turning to each other.

"I still think we should find out more about this fighting thing." Callie says.

"I'll talk to him after dinner…while you're talking to Sara." Arizona says as she walks out of the living room and heads towards the kitchen.

"Ahh no you don't!" Callie calls after Arizona as she follows her into the kitchen. She sees her wife taking out the chicken casserole and shakes her head. "I am not dealing with this one solo Arizona, no way."

"If I talk to Sara, I'm gonna end up strangling her….so." Arizona says as she pops the casserole back in the oven.

"Arizona." Callie groans.

"Fine." Arizona says giving in.

"Good, because we need to double team her on this one." Callie says laughing.

"Are you laughing." Arizona says appalled.

"Yes right now when the kid is not in the room….I'm laughing." Callie says.

"Our daughter making out under the bleachers without her shirt on." Arizona says through her teeth.

"I know Arizona, but…come on." Callie laughs. "It's a little funny."

"No I don't think it is." Arizona argues as she checks on the steamed vegetables on the stove.

Callie sees her wife fuming and walks over to Arizona wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Remember the time we were caught topless by Bailey in the on call room?" Callie asks as she places her chin down on Arizona's shoulder.

"Callie." Arizona says not giving in.

"Come on her face was priceless and you were giggling like a school girl." Callie says as she moves some hair away from Arizona's neck.

"That was different, we weren't 17." Arizona says trying not to smile.

"I sure felt like I was 17." Callie says as she places a kiss on Arizona's neck.

Arizona lets out a moan as Callie sucks on her pulse point. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." she says with her eyes closed.

Callie smiles against Arizona neck before she moves her lips to Arizona's ear. "Oh I think it's working." she says as she nips at Arizona's ear.

"Callie our kids are going to come barreling in here at any moment." Arizona says through a hitched breath.

"Yeah you're right." Callie says as she kisses Arizona's neck again. "You want to go make a trip to the Harrison High Bleachers?" she asks smiling.

"Ahh!" Arizona screams as she turns around and smacks Callie on the shoulder. "Go get your kids." she says trying not to smile.

"Fine." Callie says smiling as she walks out of the kitchen.

Arizona shakes her head before turning back to the steamed vegetables. "It's no wonder our daughter's a Horndog. " She huffs as she straightens out her shirt.

Later on the family sit at the table in the kitchen eating dinner, talking about what happened to all ofthem during the day.

"Did you really get in a fight Theo!" Jamie exclaims before he takes a bite of his dinner.

"Jamie." Arizona warns not wanting to encourage dinner.

"What?" Jamie asks confused.

"Yes, your brother got in a fight." Callie answers . "And for getting into a fight, your brother is grounded."

"Oooh." Jamie cringes to Theo.

"Tell me about it." Theo grumbles before he takes a sip of his milk.

"Hey, he wasn't the only one who got sent home from school." DJ says as she tries to hide a smile at her older sister who rolls her eyes.

"You got in a fight too!" Jamie exclaims at Sara.

"No, Sara got in trouble for doing a different kind of wrestling." Mikey says causing Theo and DJ to both snort in their food.

"Miguel Daniel!" Arizona snaps at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey says innocently as Colleen looks confused at Sara.

"Wait." Colleen asks. "What kind of wrestling were you doing?"

"I wasn't wrestling I was-" Sara starts but Arizona cuts her off.

"Colleen eat your vegetables please." Arizona says wanting to change the subject.

"Okay." Colleen sighs, getting the hint.

"Hey Mama?" DJ asks.

"Hmm?" Callie asks.

"What do you do with the limbs you cut off at work?" DJ asks.

"DJ!" Arizona says grossed out.

"What?" DJ asks innocently. "I'm just trying to get the focus of Sugar Lips over there." DJ says causing Theo next to her to chuckle.

"Nice." Sara says sarcastically to DJ.

"Okay! What about you Jamie?" Arizona says to her youngest son. "Anything happen at school today?"

"I ate a bug." he says smiling at Arizona.

"Of course you did." Arizona says.

"What kind of bug?" Colleen asks.

"A green one." Jamie says as he swallows a bite of casserole.

"Was it a crab spider?" Colleen asks.

"No." Jamie states.

"Was it an Alfalfa Plant bug?" Colleen asks.

"No." Jamie says shaking his head.

"Was it a Green Tree Ant?" Colleen asks.

"No." Jamie says once more.

"Was it a Mimela Splendens?" Colleen asks.

"A Mimela what?" Jamie asks as he tilts his head.

"Never mind." Colleen says as she returns to her meal.

"Can I be excused please?" Sara asks getting a headache from the bug conversation.

"You may go to your room." Arizona says.

Sara lets out a heated breath and leaves the table.

"She looks like she's about to puke." DJ whispers in Mikey's ear.

"That's because she knows this was probably her last meal." Mikey whispers back.

Callie looks over at her two youngest and sees that they are done eating.

"Jamie and Colleen are you two done?" Callie asks.

"Yup!" Jamie says as Colleen nods.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and play." Callie says.

"Otay." Jamie says as he jumps off his chair and skips out of the room, Colleen on his tail.

Arizona seeing where Callie going with this turns to Mikey and DJ.

"DJ did you finish your book report?" Arizona asks.

"No." DJ says honestly.

"Why don't you go up to your room and finishes it, Mikey will help you." Arizona says.

"What!" DJ and Mikey both says.

"Go on." Arizona says.

"If Mikey's going to help me, then who's going to help Mikey?" DJ asks as she stands up from the table.

"Very funny." Mikey says as the two walk out of the kitchen.

Theo then realizing he's the only kid left looks up at his mama and mom noticing them starring at him.

"What?" Theo ask.

"Your Mom and I wanted to talk to you a little more about what happened today at school." Callie says.

"But we already talked, and I know that I'm grounded." Theo reasons.

"Yes, but now we need to know why you and this Chuck kid are fighting with each other." Arizona says.

"Chuck Bowman's a jerk." Theo mumbles.

"What is he doing?" Callie asks.

"He's just giving me crap." Theo says.

"Crap?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah." Theo says.

"So he's teasing you." Callie guesses.

"No he's not teasing me!" Theo groans. "May I please be excused, I have a lot of homework."

"Yes you may." Arizona says.

Theo drops his napkin and head out of the kitchen.

"Well that went well." Callie says.

"He's hiding something." Arizona says.

Callie nods her head agreeing but then is brought to her pager beeping on the kitchen counter.

"Ahh great." Callie says as she walks over and looks at it. "Crap I've got to go back in."

"What's going on, all hands on deck?" Arizona asks wondering if she too is going to get called in.

"Nope, it's one of my patients." Callie says as she walks out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"Alright well call if you'll be late." Arizona says as she follows Callie to the door.

"Will do." Callie says as she grabs her jacket from the coat rack and puts it on, Callie then lets out a chuckle thinking about something. "You know what this means."

"Hmm?" Arizona asks.

"You get to lecture Sara solo." Callie says.

"Ahh crap." Arizona mutters.

"Yeah." Callie says as she opens the door. "Just refrain from killing her okay, she's babysitting for us this Friday." Callie says as she leans towards Arizona.

"Very funny." Arizona says as she meets Callie halfway in a kiss goodbye.

"Bye." Callie says as she leaves.

"Bye." Arizona sighs before she shuts the door and leans against it.

Later that night, Sara is upstairs is in her room lying on her bed reading a book when there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sara calls out as she closes her book.

The door opens and Arizona peeks her head in. "Ready for our little talk."

"Are you going to yell?" Sara asks.

"I don't know yet." Arizona says as she walks in and takes as seat by Sara on the bed, facing her. "I was planning on yelling…a lot."

"I guessed." Sara whispers.

"But I've had a chance to cool off so now I just want to talk." Arizona says.

"Really." Sara says.

"Well we'll try talking, but I reserve the right to yell when I see fit." Arizona says.

"Right." Sara mutters.

"You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking today?" Arizona asks trying to keep from yelling.

"It was stupid, I know." Sara grumbles.

"You're damn right it was stupid!" Arizona exclaims.

Sara looks up at her mother and looks at her with squinted eyes knowing she couldn't refrain from yelling at her about this.

"Sorry." Arizona says. "Why on earth would you let yourself get in a situation like that?" she asks.

"A situation like what?" Sara asks.

"A situation where you are naked underneath the bleachers." Arizona says.

"I wasn't naked." Sara corrects her.

"No you're right you were just topless." Arizona says.

"Hey, I had a bra on." Sara defends.

"Sara!" Arizona exclaims. "You were at school!" she adds.

"I know Mom, it was stupid." Sara says as she leans against her headboard. "What else do you want me to say?" she asks.

"What I want is for you to be honest with me right now, because this is serious." Arizona says.

"Okay." Sara says hesitantly.

"Are you and Kyle having sex?" Arizona asks.

"No!" Sara exclaims.

"You're not." Arizona says.

"No we're not! I swear." Sara says.

"Then today you were on the verge of what-" Arizona starts. "Playful groping?"

"No, we were just making out." Sara says after she rolls her eyes.

"Just making out." Arizona repeats.

"Yes, it just got a little…more." Sara says referring to her shirt being off.

"Sara." Arizona sighs.

"Mom I promise it won't happen again." Sara says.

"Okay." Arizona nods. "But you're still grounded." she adds.

"How long?" Sara asks.

"3 weeks." Arizona says.

"Seriously." Sara pouts.

"Yes, you will go to school, you will got to practice, and you will come home."

"Okay." Sara says softly.

"And there will also be now Kyle for three weeks." Arizona says.

"Mom, that's not fair!" Sara begins to argue.

"Sara, your Mama and I agree that he is included in your grounding." Arizona says.

"Fine, but it's not like you can stop us from spending time together." Sara says.

"I know." Arizona as she nods her head and can see her daughter looking down at her hands thinking.

"Sara." Arizona says.

Sara looks up and looks at her mother.

"When you do decide to have sex, I want you to be safe." Arizona says.

"Mom, we've already had this talk." Sara groans.

"Yeah, when you were fourteen. But now you're older with a….Kyle." Arizona says.

"Mom I promise that when I feel that I am ready to have sex that I will be safe." Sara says.

"Good." Arizona says. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" she asks.

"Are you ever going to like my boyfriend?" Sara asks.

"No." Arizona says quickly. "Any more questions?"

"No." Sara repeats.

"I like Kyle, Honey." Arizona says trying to keep a straight face.

"No you don't." Sara says.

"Alright…I'm trying to like Kyle." Arizona says. "But you have to understand that this is hard for me. You're my first little girl." she adds smiling.

"I know." Sara says with a slight smile.

"And it's tough for me to realize that you're growing up sometimes." Arizona says.

"I know Mom." Sara says again.

"Alright." Arizona says as she stands up from the bed and walks over to her daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come check on you before bed." she says as she leans back.

"Mom I'm not a little kid." Sara says.

"What did I just say." Arizona says.

Sara laughs and picks up her book. Arizona smiles and then walks over to the door and opens it.

"Mom!" Sara calls out.

"Yeah." Arizona says turning around.

"You didn't yell…much." Sara says surprised.

"Yeah well, I got a lot of yelling out on my drive home." Arizona says.

"Right." Sara laughs as Arizona leaves her room.

Back at the hospital Teddy is writing down some things on a few charts when Callie comes walking over and sets down her own charts on the station.

"Hey" Teddy greets.

"Hey shouldn't you be out of here by now?" Callie asks as she dots some things down on the chart.

"Yes, I should be." Teddy laughs. "Yet….here I am." she sings.

"Well go home." Callie says as she rubs her head.

"What's up?" Teddy asks.

"My children are loosing their minds." Callie sighs as she leans against the station.

"Yeah, I heard." Teddy says smiling.

"Arizona's all worried." Callie sighs.

"About Sara." Teddy guesses.

"Oh yeah." Callie says.

"Well she did get got fooling around." Teddy smiles.

"Don't remind me." Callie says.

"Well, she is seventeen." Teddy says.

"Yeah don't say that around Arizona, please." Callie groans. "She hates that line, like she hates the boyfriend."

"Bad." Teddy guesses.

"Yeah, she keeps comparing Sara's boyfriend to Mark."

"Oooh." Teddy cringes.

"Yeah she hates Kyle even more then Mark I think." Callie jokes as she flips the chart shut.

"Really." Teddy says sarcastically.

"Well maybe not, but give it ten years." Callie says as she puts the chart away.

"Ten years you think this kid is going to be around in ten years." Teddy says.

"With Arizona and my luck, this kid will be our future son in law." Callie groans.


End file.
